dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Naturon Shenron
|RomName=Chī Shinron Qī Xīng Lóng |AniName=Naturon Shenron |AltName=Shu Shenron Seven-Star Dragon Qī Xīng Lóng |Appears in= |manga debut = "Seven Evil Dragons" |anime debut = "The Seven-Star Dragon" |Race=Eternal Dragon (Shadow Dragon) |Date of birth=May 7, Age 774 |Date of death=Age 790 Around Age 889Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, 2012 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (creator) Yamcha (creator) |Counterparts=Xeno Seven-Star Dragon }} Naturon Shenron, known as |''Chī Shinron''|lit. "Seven-Star Dragon"}} in the Japanese version, is the Seven-Star Shadow Dragon and represents the element of Earth. Appearance Naturon's appearance can change based on whatever he absorbs. In his basic form, Naturon resembles a big mole with a pig-like snout. His head has two small black horns. He has pink claws on his paws and has the Seven-Star Ball on the top of his head. After absorbing a mole, he resembles a larger, more bestial version of his true form, with the snout, claws, and whiskers being lengthened. His body is light purple, with black claws and horns, but his nose is the same shade of pink as his original state. After absorbing Pan, he becomes much more dragon-like. He is bluish-green skin with a beech-colored underside, as well as two tails, dull purple fins on the sides on his head, and more reptilian jaws filled with sharp teeth. His eyes, originally white, turn yellow, while his horns and claws become dark red. Personality As with his appearance, Naturon's personality also seems to change based on absorption. In his mole form, he appears very dim-witted (as Pan and Goku easily tricked him into hitting himself with his own attack), irritable, and mainly focused on digging (causing Earthquakes that wreck havoc on the surface). He showed disinterest in fighting, refusing Goku's challenge while also refusing to give up the Dragon Ball on his forehead. However, after absorbing Pan, his true, sinister personality is revealed. Naturon becomes very arrogant, bloodthirsty, and hungering for a fight with Goku. He is even willing to slaughter presumably hundreds (if not thousands) of innocent people, just to egg on Goku and for his own pleasure. He mockingly taunts Goku throughout their fight by calling him "Grandpa" (referencing Pan inside him, making Goku, who was stronger than him, hold back against Naturon, as killing him would have killed Pan too). After losing his absorptions and reverting back to his original state, Naturon is shown to be very weak, insecure, and cowardly. He is completely horrified at the prospect of his own demise and tries frantically to escape the consequences of his own evil actions. He even attempts to use dirty tactics much like Eis Shenron (or even Raditz, who like Naturon, attempted to avoid death by pretending to have a change of heart, then attack Goku when he let his guard down). Biography Background Naturon was born when Bulma and Yamcha wished back the people who were killed by Majin Vegeta at the World Martial Arts Tournament. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga When Goku and Pan arrive at Naturon Shenron's location, he is digging underground, trying to destroy a city with massive earthquakes. Pan and Goku (who becomes Super Saiyan 4) help rescue the citizens before taking on Naturon, who emerges when he realizes his work was interrupted. When he attempts to attack Goku, the Saiyan manages to punch Naturon straight out of the city. In their first battle with Naturon, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Pan seemed to have the upper hand. Despite his power, Naturon was absent-minded, gullible, and slow to attack. Eventually, the heroes seem to defeat Naturon by tricking him into hitting himself with his own Aftershock technique, causing the Seven-Star Dragon Ball to emerge in a flash of light. Unfortunately, Naturon faked his defeat by retreating into his Dragon Ball, allowing him to absorb Pan when she picked up the corrupted sphere. Transforming into a much more intimidating form armed with all of Pan's abilities and techniques, Naturon reveals that he can absorb other beings to increase his strength. He absorbed a mole to create his previous form, but his earlier incompetence was all a plot to gain a far more powerful body by absorbing Pan, and his next target is now Super Saiyan 4 Goku. As the Shadow Dragon attacks, Goku is faced with an unthinkable dilemma: in order to get the Dragon Ball, Naturon must be killed, which will in turn kill Pan. Naturon tempts Goku into fighting by killing innocent people, but Goku can not bring himself to hurt his granddaughter, despite Pan herself begging Goku to forget about her and do what he must to save the world. Eventually, after Naturon kills another set of innocents, Goku fights him, much to the approval of the still-absorbed Pan. However, when Goku tries to deliver a finishing blast, Naturon frantically reminds him that he will also kill Pan, and he notices the Saiyan hesitate and mocks him for it. Realizing Pan would rather die than see more people get killed, Goku unleashes a full Kamehameha blast on Naturon. However, the blast does not have enough energy to kill him, as Goku realizes that Pan is still inside of him, causing him to subconsciously hold back. Goku begins to give in, rapidly losing energy as he is beaten and blasted, and is eventually knocked onto a nearby roof. Naturon gets cocky and claims that he is the most powerful out of his brothers and will be the one true Shenron. He starts using some of Shenron's classic lines, such as "What is your wish?" Goku does not answer him, and suddenly closes his eyes. Thinking that he has won, Naturon taunts Goku by partially releasing Pan from his stomach. The young girl tries to convince her grandfather to fight, but her pleas are seemingly in vain. Tiring of his game, Naturon begins to reabsorb Pan, stating another Shenron quote ("Your wish... has been granted") in the process. Suddenly, Goku wakes up, grabbing Pan and pulling her out of Naturon. At this point, Goku reveals that he deliberately held back with the Kamehameha blast and allowed Naturon to beat him up to make the dragon confident enough to taunt him by partially releasing Pan, giving Goku the opportune moment to remove his granddaughter from the demonic Dragon's body. With Pan gone, Naturon reverts into his true form: a puny, brown, pig-like creature whose head is barely larger than the Dragon Ball on his scalp. It is revealed that Naturon himself is incredibly weak; the only way to increase his power is to absorb another living thing. Desperate, he tries to absorb a bird, but Goku blocks his path, berating Naturon off for harming others. Naturon tries begging for mercy as a ploy to lower Goku's guard (similar to what Rage Shenron did against Pan), but his ''ki'' blast does not even faze the Super Saiyan 4. Sick of Naturon's dirty tricks, Goku brutally beats up the diminutive Shadow Dragon and destroys him with a Kamehameha. Power Naturon Shenron's power depends on his state of transformation. On his own merits, he is the weakest of the Shadow Dragons. However, he becomes exponentially more powerful when using another being as a power source. Absorbing a mole makes him strong enough to blow Pan and Goku away using his Aftershock technique, although his lack of speed mitigates the threat of his brute force. After Naturon absorbs Pan, he gains a massive increase in strength, along with a speed boost and more effective ki attacks; he is at his best and puts up a good fight against base Goku, up until Goku again transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Absorption' – Naturon Shenron's signature ability allows him to absorb other beings to increase his own power. The absorption gives him a larger, more intimidating body, as well as new techniques and a general power increase. *'Aftershock' – Placing his front claws on the ground, Naturon creates a concentrated energy blast from under the earth. He uses it in his mole-absorbed form, but may have also possessed the technique in his true form as Omega Shenron is able to use it through the power of the Seven-Star Ball. *'Dragon Tackle' – The name of one of his attacks in base form in Dragon Ball Heroes. Naturon charges his energy and rams into the opponent. This is also his super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Used in his Dragon form and his Pan-absorbed form. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used after absorbing Pan. **'Bolt Barrage''' – A rapid fire Ki Blast attack. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Dragon Kamehameha' – Naturon used his own version of this technique after absorbing Pan. He somehow mispronounces it as Kamekameha, even though Pan always pronounces it right. It is very controlled, unlike Goten's Kamekameha. Called Copycat Kamehameha in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. '' Named in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Explosion' – A blast named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Possession' – Used in Victory Mission to possess Nico. **'Super Class-up' – When possessing Nico, he turns her into a Super Class Android. *'Dark Dragon' – Naturon Shenron channels the power of Black Smoke Shenron and fires a huge wave of dark ki. This attack is a Card Action Ability for the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Darkness form The form that Naturon Shenron takes upon his release from Black Smoke Shenron. He has the appearance of a black version of the regular Shenron, but with an energy sphere in his mouth. Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) Naturon Shenron absorbed a mole before his encounter with Goku and Pan. In this form, Naturon Shenron is capable of burrowing and creating powerful earthquakes. Cracked Dragon Ball Naturon Shenron takes this form in order to trick Pan into being absorbed. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Super Naturon Shenron After his mole-absorbed form is defeated, Naturon Shenron manages to absorb Pan, causing a far more fearsome transformation to occur. In this state he becomes Super Naturon Shenron. In this form, Naturon Shenron is able to perform energy wave attacks such as the Dragon Kamehameha. In Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Naturon Shenron takes this form by instead absorbing the female Saiyan Berserker Forte. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Naturon Shenron appears as an assist character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. He is a usable character in his Mole absorbed, Pan absorbed, and Cracked Dragon Ball forms in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Naturon Shenron is also playable in both his base and Pan absorbed forms in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). Also in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle he is a playable character in his mole absorbed formed. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shin Aomori *Funimation dub: Christopher Bevins *Italian dub: Mario Zucca *Latin American Spanish dub: Arturo Mercado *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Daoiz Cabezudo Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4) *Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 4) and Pan *Naturon Shenron (Super Shadow Dragon/Base) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 4) Trivia *Naturon Shenron's "digging song" goes like this: :I'm diggin' a hole :Yes sir, I'm diggin' a hole :And I'm makin' an earthquake :And a rock fall in my wake :Causing panic and destruction is my goal :I'M DIGGIN' A HOLE! :Just diggin' around :Shakin' off all the loose ground :Where rocks and debris are no match for me! :And, uh, duh... EARTHQUAKES RULE! *Naturon Shenron's name sounds somewhat like "nature", which somewhat relates to his element of Earth. His name also sounds like "natron", a mineral salt used by the ancient Egyptians to preserve bodies during the mummification process. This fits with Naturon's favored tactics: entering the bodies of others to increase his power and preserve his own life at the expense of theirs. *Naturon Shenron was created by a wish to revive the people killed by Vegeta during his period as one of Babidi's Majins. Coincidentally, Naturon resembles Babidi, in that both are weak villains who rely on others to protect them (Babidi transforms other beings into his loyal servants, while Naturon directly absorbs others to become more powerful). Gallery See also *Naturon Shenron (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Chi Shenlong es:Qi Xing Long Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragons Category:DBGT Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Demons Category:Deities